ouatfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ginnifer Goodwin
Jennifer "Ginnifer" Michelle Goodwin é uma atriz americana que interpreta Branca de Neve e Mary Margaret Blanchard em Once Upon a Time. Biografia Jennifer Michelle Goodwin, conhecida profissionalmente como Ginnifer Goodwin, nasceu no dia 22 de maio de 1978, em Memphis, Tennessee. Brilhante e talentosa, Ginnifer descobriu seu amor pelo teatro e atuando em seus anos de colégio. Ela se formou em Lausanne Collegiate School em 1996. Depois disso, ela passou um ano em Hannover antes de ir para a Universidade de Boston, onde recebeu seu BFA em Atuação. Ela passou a receber elogios em Londres, e até recebeu um certificado da Real Academia de Arte Dramática e treinou com a Royal Shakespeare Company. Ginnifer viveu brevemente em Nova York antes de se mudar para a Califórnia, onde vive atualmente. Ela fez sua estréia na televisão na série "Law & Order" (1990), mas teve seu primeiro papel na televisão recorrente em "Ed" (2000) em 2001. Seu primeiro papel no cinema foi como Maya no primeiro filme original da Comedy Central, Porn 'n Chicken (2002). Ela então passou a brilhar como Connie Baker no grande sucesso do cinema, Mona Lisa Smile (2003). Filmografia * 2011-presente – "Once Upon a Time" como Branca de Neve / Mary Margaret Blanchard * 2012 – "Electric City" como Jean Marie St. Cloud * 2011 – "Five" como Charlotte * 2011 – "Something Borrowed" como Rachel * 2011 – "Big Love" como Margene Heffman * 2011 – "Take Me Home Tonight" como Banky * 2011 – "Margene's Blog" como Margene Henrickson * 2011 – "SpongeBob SquarePants" como Sereia do Cabelo Roxo * 2010 – "Ramona and Beezus" como Tia Bea * 2009 – "A Single Man" como Sra. Strunk * 2009 – "He's Just Not That Into You" como Gigi * 2008 – "Crappy Holidays Presents..." como Vários * 2008 – "Birds of America" como Ida * 2005-2007 – "Robot Chicken" como Amanda Bynes * 2007 – "Big Love: In the Beginning" como Margene Heffman * 2007 – "Day Zero" como Molly * 2007 – "In the Land of Women" como Janey * 2006 – "Love Comes to the Executioner" como Dori Dumchovic * 2005 – "Johnny & June" como Vivian Cash * 2004 – "Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!" como Cathy Feely * 2001-2004 – "Ed" como Diane Snyder * 2003 – "Mona Lisa Smile" como Connie Baker * 2003 – "Porn 'n Chicken" como Maya * 2002 – "Law & Order" como Erica * 2001 – "Zelda: An Extrospective Journey" como Zelda Galeria PCA-Jen-Ginny-1.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-2.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-3.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-4.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-5.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-6.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-7.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-8.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-9.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-10.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-11.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-12.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-13.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-14.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-15.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-16.jpg PCA-Jen-Ginny-17.jpg Agf3FYWCIAAttBf.jpg Ginnifer-Goodwin-Josh-Dallas-Disneyworld-once-upon-a-time-27617596-672-421.jpg Ginnifer-Josh-Jennifer-once-upon-a-time-27624941-600-448.jpg 004.jpg 005.jpg 009.jpg 012.jpg 013.jpg 016.jpg 017.jpg 018.jpg CMA-Awards-1.jpg CMA-Awards-2.jpg CMA-Awards-3.jpg CMA-Awards-4.jpg Ginny 16.JPG Ginny 17.JPG Ginny 18.JPG Ginny 19.JPG Ginny 20.JPG Ginny 21.JPG Ginny 28.jpg JMo 1.jpg JMo 3.JPG JMo 4.JPG JMo 5.JPG GinniferGoodwin.jpg Elenco-2011.jpg Elenco 2011.jpg Ginnifer-01.JPG Ginnifer-02.jpg Ginnifer-03.jpg Ginnifer-04.jpg Ginnifer-05.jpg Ginnifer-06.JPG Ginnifer-07.jpg Ginnifer-08.jpg Ginnifer-09.jpg Ginnifer-10.jpg Ginnifer-11.jpg Ginnifer-12.jpg Josh-Ginny.jpg Josh-Ginny-Eddy.jpg Raphael-Josh-Ginny.jpg Links Externos * Twitter * Wikipédia * IMDb Categoria:Elenco da 1ª temporada